Happily (Maybe) After Beacon
by jlandry
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR graduate from Beacon Academy and decide to sign up for a mission together. Then, on that mission, the teams run into some old enemies who have broken out of jail and have resumed their plan for world domination. This is for a project, feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to"Happily (Maybe) After Beacon", my fanfiction based on the popular web series from Roosterteeth, RWBY! This fanfiction is part of my Junior/Senior Project for my high school. I have never been a strong writer, but I want to be. I would love some constructive criticism in my reviews. Please no foul language. I have loved RWBY since the first episode, but it is not my piece of work. I would like to give all the credit to Monty Oum for the beautiful setting that is Remnant, and the characters of the RWBY universe.**

**Edit: It was suggested to me by my mentor to give a brief background on RWBY to people who are new to RWBY. RWBY follows the lives of Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old girl who aspires to be a huntress, and her sister and friends. A hunter or huntress is a person who protects humanity by fighting off the threat of the creatures of Grimm. In the creation of man from dust, there were evil creatures who sought to destroy humanity. Humanity found a way to fight off Grimm with a substance appropriately called Dust. Man fought back and hunters and huntresses were created. After showing exceptional skills at fighting, Ruby is accepted two years early to Beacon, the most prestigious hunter and huntress academy in the kingdom of Vale, where she enters alongside her older sister Yang, a secretive faunus girl (a faunus is a hybrid species of humans with animal characteristics) named Blake who has cat ears, and Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee Dust company. These four girls try to get along and work together on the hardest of conflicts to the most trivial of matters. I hope that is enough background information. Cheers!**

**Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey**

"Alright, guys! We have done it! It was a lot of hard work, but we graduated from one of the most elite hunter and huntress academies, Beacon! I say we go celebrate with some cookies! Come on, Zwei!" Ruby proclaims to Team Ruby as she tries to run to the nearest bakery, Zwei barking at her heels.

Yang had a smirk on her face, laughing at the naivety of her sister. Blake and Weiss both had smiles that say "You are an idiot, but you are my idiot."

Yang catches Ruby and holds her up. Before Yang picked her up, Ruby picked up Zwei, her and her sister's corgi. Yang, ever the pun opportunist, goes "Hold your corgis, dear Ruby. We need to wait for Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. We are, as we said in our second year, all going on a mission together once we graduate. It needs to be a big Grimm hunt, that way we can improve what we did back in the Emerald Forest before we found our teams."

Weiss pops up and gets serious all of a sudden, "Yeah. Here you are, an official huntress, and you are about to run off to a bakery like you are eight or something. It is time we become adults and start being serious."

"Okay, okay, I understand. Yang, can you please put me down now? I promise I won't run off," Ruby utters, sounding very defeated.

"Okay, sis. And Weiss is right, we do need to get serious," Yang calmly replied as she put Ruby down. "But…," Yang sinisterly starts, "We do have to relax a little bit!" she finishes her sentence as she initiates a tickle attack on Blake. Blake jumps just like a cat, due to her faunus nature. Ruby and Weiss burst out laughing, tears streaming from their eyes, while Blake got super red in the face and started to growl at Yang.

Blake shouts "You know I hate that Yang!", then she turns to the almost dying of laughter duo that is the combo of White Rose. "Shut up, it's not that funny!" she snaps at them, making them laugh even harder.

"It is!" Ruby screams with joy. "It is freaking hilarious when we bring out your cat-like reflexes. Like, because, you are a cat faunus!" she keeps bantering.

"Ruby, please leave the punny one-liners to me. But that one was good, dear sister," Yang pipes up as Weiss and Ruby are almost done laughing. Blake moans at the pun.

"I love you guys, but that isn't funny," Blake sighs. "You all know that I am trying to keep my Faunus identity secret until the White Fang is completely gone."

"Sorry about that, Blake," Ruby apologizes. "We all are sorry."

"Yeah," Weiss joins in.

"Yup!" Yang hooks Blake's arm. "I will never let our Bumblebee combo be broken!" Yang comforts the sullen cat Faunus. Blake starts to smile as the warmth of Yang's aura heightens her mood.

"Thanks for that. Hey, where are Jaune and the others?" Blake questions the group.

"I don't know," the other three girls say in total unison.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone. I have been so busy lately with school I have had no time to write. Here is chapter 2 of "Happily (Maybe) After Beacon". I do not own RWBY, all credit to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 2: Picking a Mission**

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Jaune says as the rest of his team strolls over to the girls. "We had a slight problem with our alarm clocks and woke up late." The blonde boy face flushes from being so embarrassed.

"About time! We were just about to go pick the mission for us," Weiss snaps. "You are just as bad as Ruby!"

"Hey!" Ruby exclaims, feeling embarrassed as well, "It's not my fault that Zwei chewed every single one of my alarm clocks up… Okay, maybe it is."

"It's alright, Ruby. Weiss is just being mean," Yang comforts her half sister. Yang the whispers to Ruby, "Besides, Weiss is mad at you being she can't say no to Zwei. It was funny seeing the Ice Queen's heart melt at the sight of him." Zwei barks as Weiss plays with him. Ruby giggles.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to pick a mission," Blake raises her voice so everyone can hear her.

"Oh, Kitty has bared her fangs. Meeeooow!" Yang jeers at Blake.

"Knock it off, Yang!" Blake yells. "It is time to be serious."

"Sorry," Yang apologizes.

"Yeah, I'm ready too. We haven't had a conjoined mission between our teams," Pyrrha finally spoke.

"Alright! Let's go do something! I want to fight some Grimm and break their legs!" Nora shouts.

"Relax, Nora. We will decide together. I, too, want to test my abilities against a Deathstalker," Ren commented.

"Fine, Ren," Nora pouts. "But when we get back, you are making pancakes," she whispers in Ren's ear, while Ren blushes as the fiery orange haired girl has become a little more than a childhood friend. They start giggling like crazy.

"Alright, that's enough you to," Jaune interrupts them, "We are here together to pick a mission. I suggest that we go do that. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Let's go!" Ruby screams as she tears off running using her semblance. She realizes that her friends can't run that fast, and the fact that she has no idea where she is going, so she returns. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Also, I have no idea where to go."

"It's all good Rubes, Blake actually knows where we are going," Yang hugs her sister.

"Yeah, so we need to go to the Vale Hunter and Huntress Headquarters," Blake coolly remarks.

"Oh," Ruby goes, "that makes sense. Okay, let's go!"

The eight hunters and huntresses make their way to the Vale Hunter and Huntress Headquarters. Once they get their they split up in pairs. The pairs are Weiss and Ruby, Yang and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha, and the last pair, Nora and Ren. They all pick a job they like, and then decide as a group on which job to officially go on. They decide on going to a former Vacuo fortress that was recently taken over by Grimm.

"Let's break their legs!" cheerfully screams.

"Nora, relax! We are in public!" Ren tries to calm Nora down.

"What?! Nearly everyone in Vale knows how I like to break the legs of evil Grimm!" Nora says, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, let's go do it!" Yang exclaims.

"Yeah!" Ruby replies. "But first, I think we need a party to celebrate our graduation!"

Everyone stares at Blake, the most serious person of the two teams.

"Fine," Blake sighs.

"Yeah!" Teams RWBY and JNPR yell in unison.

"Ah, those crazy Beacon kids," the receptionist sighs with a smile on her face as the two teams rush out to go gather supplies for the party.

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed that. Again sorry for being so late on this. School and life has been in the way. Hopefully next semester will be better. The party is going to be crazy! Anyways, jlandry, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back for another chapter. It's almost Christmas Break and I actually have time to write now. All credit goes to Monty Oum.**

Chapter 3: Party of Our Lives

After sprinting out of the Vale HHHQ, Team RWBY went to gather decorations for the party, while Team JNPR procured the food. Ruby wanted streamers and balloons, and everyone agreed. They bought what they needed and left. Halfway home, Yang suddenly remembers something and screamed with delight. It nearly scared the other three girls to death.

"Guys! I remembered something!" Yang shouts.

"Geez, Yang! You scared me half to death! What is it?" Weiss snaps.

"The new Achieve Men album came out two week ago! We could get it for music for the party!" Yang explains.

"Great idea, sis!" Ruby agrees.

"Sure, I've heard 'Would You Rather' on the radio, and it sounds pretty good," Blake adds.

"Yeah," Yang exhales as she starts to stare off into space.

"Uh, oh. Yang's thinking about Ray," Ruby says with a smirk on her face. "She is in love with him because his catchphrase is "Blaze, my roses!" and she think he's attractive. I personally don't mind having Ryan. He used to be a model."

"I like Gavin, because he acts like such a dork," Weiss says. "Also, I love his accent. Vav for life."

"I like Michael because he isn't afraid of showing his anger," Blake admits under her breath.

"What? S-sorry. I spaced out for a little bit," Yang says snapping out of her daze.

"Nothing. Let's go get the CD and go set up the party," Ruby tells her blonde half sister.

They go pick up the CD and head home to set up. As soon as the step inside the door, Ruby's phone starts to ring. It's Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" answers Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, the food is almost done. What time do you want us to come over?" Jaune says."

"Well, we just got home and … it's almost 4 now. Soooo, around 7?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"See ya," Ruby says and then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Weiss asks. She was in her bedroom when Ruby picked up her phone.

"It was Jaune wanting to know what time to come over with the food. I said 7 or so," Ruby answered.

"Ah, ok. Well we need to pump up the balloons and put up the streamers."

"Okay."

It took them about and hour to set up the streamers and balloons. They were all laying down in the living room when Ruby realizes that they forgot to set up the stereo to play the music.

"Ugh, we forgot to set up Yang's stereo," Ruby whines.

"I'll get it," Yang groans as she gets up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Blake next to her. It, unfortunately, doesn't work.

"I was sleeping, why did you have to move, Yang?" Blake sleepily groans.

"I gotta go get my stereo," Yang replies.

"Fine."

"We do have the listen to the new CD," Weiss says.

"True," Ruby agrees.

Yang retrieves her stereo from her room and sets it up in the living room. Ruby raids the fridge for some food. She looked at the clock, which reads about 6:15. She decided to make a sandwich. Zwei heard her open the cheese wrapper and sprinted the fastest he could to her.

"Alright, I guess you want a piece? Here." Ruby tosses Zwei a piece of cheese at Zwei. Zwei inhales the piece and barks with delight. "Fine, but don't tell anyone that I gave you this." Ruby gives Zwei a piece of ham. He scarfs it and runs off to his bed. "Silly dog," Ruby smiles.

Yang enters the kitchen and asks, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm making me a sandwich," Ruby replies.

"Oh, okay. Pyrrha called me to say that they were on their way and should be here around 7."

"Cool, thanks."

After Ruby finishes, she joins her teammates in the living room. They pop in the CD and sit down. They finish the CD and assess what tracks to play. Once they finish, they hear the doorbell. Ruby opens the door to see Team JNPR holding tons of food. "Hey, come on in and set the food on the table in the kitchen."

"Pyrrha made chocolate chip cookies, Ruby," Jaune says.

Ruby waits until Pyrrha sets down the food and almost knocks her down with a giant hug. "Thank You, Pyrrha!"

"It no problem, really. I know you like cookies, so I made some for you," Pyrrha calmly say as she tries to get Ruby off her.

They pig out on the food and listen to the Achieve Men CD at least three times for the next four hours. It's about 11 now and they start early tomorrow on their mission. Jaune notices the time and says, "It think it's time to get some sleep. Thanks for the party, it was fun."

"No problem, and yeah, it is getting late. We start our mission tomorrow. I guess it's time to wrap this party up," Ruby agrees.

"Aw man, I want to stay," Nora whine.

"We gotta go, Nora," Ren adds.

"See you tomorrow," Pyrrha says as she closes the door.

"See ya!" Ruby replies.

"Well, that was fun!" Yang remarks.

"Yeah," Weiss joins in.

"Yeah, I'm getting really sleepy," Blake yawns. "Time to go to bed."

"Goodnight, everyone," Ruby says as she goes up to her room.

"'Night," goes the other three girls as they turn in for the night.

**Sorry about the brief party scene, nothing was coming to me. See you later. Jlandry, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Christmas Break was busy for me, so I couldn't write anything. My friend was pressuring me to finish Gundam 00, so I did. I had some family troubles as well and could not think of anything. I didn't feel it, but I am back. Again, sorry for the brief party. I was wanting to get on with the mission. Here is the start of the mission (maybe). This is the morning after the party. The two teams meet somewhere before going to Vacuo. I guess you will have to find out. I also just recently tried to watch the Evangelion movies. I couldn't get into them. The "()" idea I guess I took from the titles of the movies the more I think about it. I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does.**

Chapter 4: Start of the Mission (Maybe)

Ruby's alarm goes off, but she doesn't hear it. She continues to sleep, but Zwei, who sleeps in Ruby's room, won't let her sleep through her alarm. He jumps on her bed and licks her face. "Dang it, Zwei. Why? I was having a good dream about killing 30 beowolves by myself!" She rolls over to shut off the alarm clock which read 7:35 and realized that it has been going off for five minutes. "It must have been some dream." During the party last night, Ruby isolated Jaune to decide to what time to meet up and where. They decided on 9:30 at the Vale airship station. They need to go to Vacuo to get to the fortress where the Grimm had taken over. Ruby sleepily changed her clothes and heads downstairs, yawning.

Yang and Blake were in the kitchen. "Morning!" Yang gleefully remarks. Blake is at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Want some food?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Yes, please!"

Blake gestures over to the table "I've already made yours."

Ruby squeals with glee. "Thanks, I'm starving!" She digs in, and through a mouthful of food, asks "Hey, where's Weiss?"

Yang answers her sister. "Oh she's taking a shower. She didn't take one last night and said she felt icky. She already ate."

"Okay." Ruby replies as she finishes her food.

**Time-skip an hour later**

Everyone is ready and leave the house to go to the airship station. They walk there in about 30 minutes. Weiss is puzzled when they arrive when she doesn't see Team JNPR. "Why are they late?"

Ruby grins real big when she answers, knowing Weiss would get frustrated. "They aren't late. We are early. I told Jaune to meet us here at 9:30, and it's only 9:10."

Right on cue, Weiss gets real red in the face. "You do realize I could have slept in another 10 minutes, right?!"

Ruby tries to placate her by reasoning with the angry heiress. ""Relax, we need to get our tickets to Vacuo. Jaune gave me some money to pay for his team's tickets."

Weiss was starting to calm. She closed her eyes. "Okay, though you should have told me that."

Blake pitched in. "I thought you knew."

Weiss replied, trying to keep from exploding. "No, I didn't."

Ruby hugs Weiss and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't think you would have gotten this mad."

Weiss hugged the girl in the red hood back. "I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that."

Ruby blushed. "I know."

The two girls broke the hug and turned back to the group. They bought the tickets and waited until 9:30. Their airship didn't leave until 9:45, so it gave Jaune and his team some time to be a little late. Weiss was getting a little more impatient as each minute after 9:30 passed.

"They are late again! If they want to be hunters and huntresses, they need to be more prompt!" Weiss was just about to explode again when Jaune and his team come running in.

Jaune, being the leader of team JNPR, apologizes. "Sorry, we lost track of time at breakfast."

Weiss, being held back by Yang, is erupting in anger. "You are five minutes late! If you were even later, we would have wasted money buying the tickets, and probably would have to forfeit the mission!"

Yang tries to calm her. "Relax, Weiss. I believed in them that they would make it. It's pessimism like that will be your downfall. I am not making any puns. I am serious. Your anger may get you killed. I need you to look after Ruby while I'm not around."

Weiss takes a few deep breaths. "Okay, I understand. You can let me go now." Yang lets her go. Weiss turns to Jaune. "This still doesn't mean that you can get off the hook. You and your team need to be more responsible."

Pyrrha speaks up while Jaune recuperates from being scolded by Weiss. "I understand completely, Weiss. I guess I have failed because Jaune is not really good with timing. That is usually my area, but I lost track of time. Sorry."

Weiss throws her hands up. "Finally, someone who is responsible enough to admit their faults. Thanks, Pyrrha, for explaining the situation."

Pyrrha was mentally shocked by Weiss's personality switch. "Thanks. And I agree with Yang. Anger makes people lose contact with reality and their aura. It may get you killed."

Ruby felt that she was obligated to help brighten the mood, so she reach around Zwei in her backpack and pulled out a bag of cookies. "Guys, I brought cookies." Everyone grabbed one and all walked to the platform they needed: 45. They made it to the platform with two minutes to spare.

Jaune starts to feel sick when the airship lurched forward as it was released from the supports. "Guy, I need to find the sick bag, just in case."

Weiss rolls her eyes and hands him the bag. "Here."

Jaune takes it from her. "Thanks."

Weiss hurries away from him. She sighs. "This is going to be a long trip. Ugh, I wish this trip didn't require a 4 hour airship ride."

Ruby giggles.

**Hey, Chapter 4 is done! I have a blog, too. It will follow my life and progresses. Check it out at **** blog****. This is also tied to my e portfolio. If you want to get in contact with me personally, go to my contact page. See ya! JLandry out!**


	5. Update: A Sad Week

**I know this isn't a chapter, but I have to inform you that Monty Oum, the very creator of RWBY, has died. He was only 33. I has a distraught that such a fantastic and awesome person like Monty Oum was taken from us so young. I am almost done with chapter 5, but will hold off on posting it until next week out of respect. As far as RWBY goes, I'm probably sure they are almost done with Volume 3. I'm thinking, in order to honor Monty and not butch a voice recasting of Lie Ren, Rooster Teeth will probably do what they did with Agent Maine in Red Vs Blue, and have Ren become incapable to speak due to an injury. I am being honest. I almost cried when I watched the video with Meg almost crying. Anyways, I hope you all understand. I hope there is a killer Dance Dance Revolution machine in heaven for him. R.I.P Monty. May you ever be awesome and we all miss you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. I am back. I am still saddened by Monty Oum's death. Anyways, we left off at the gang on the airship going to Vacuo. Jaune, much like the end of the first episode of RWBY, is not a big fan of airships and gets motion sick easy. I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum still owns it, even in heaven. I hope he is killing at DDR right now.**

Chapter 5: Start of the Mission (Debriefing)

_**Three and a half hours, and Jaune hasn't thrown up yet. The gang has yet to arrive, but they are almost there. Will they be able to land without a problem? Will Jaune be able to hold his breakfast for 30 more minutes?**_

Pyrrha rubs Jaune's back. "We are almost there Jaune. Hang on."

Jaune looks green in the face. "I know. Thanks, Pyrrha."

Weiss and Ruby are huddled together, asleep. So are Nora and Lie Ren. Blake and Yang are looking at maps of the fortress, deciding on a plan. Pyrrha, of course, is looking over Jaune, making sure he is okay and doesn't get too sick. These last 30 minutes of the trip somehow feel like the longest and shortest part of the trip. When they arrive, Yang and Pyrrha wake up Ruby and Weiss, and Nora and Ren, respectively. Yang gets Ruby to wake up fully by licking her finger and sticking it in Ruby's ear while Ruby was yawning.

"Hey! Yang, that's not funny! That's disgusting! It was fine when we were young, but we are huntresses now!" Ruby's yelling woke up everyone, surprised to see the usually outgoing and chill red-hooded girl turns her face bright red out of embarrassment.

Yang, taken aback by her sister's rage, is stunned and can't speak. Blake, stunned too, steps up. "Ruby, I understand you are angry, but you are our leader, and you take a long time to fully wake up. It was the only way without hurting you." Blake learns in to whisper in the Ruby's ear. "It could be worse, it could have been Nora to wake you up." Ruby's eyes widen at the thought of being woken up to ridiculous noises. Blake stands back up. "Do you understand now?" Everybody else looks at each other, wonder what Blake whispered in her ear.

Ruby still wide-eyed shakes her head. "Yeah, I understand now." She turns to Jaune, who is almost one hundred percent better, and asks if he was ready to go meet the man who sent the mission out. Jaune nods. The two brave teams step off of the airship in relief of the four hour trip. Nora's energy has returned, Ren sighs. Pyrrha shakes her head and giggles. Nobody knows how Ren puts up with Nora. They are adorable together.

_**The two hunter and huntress teams meet up with the city representative that sent out the job request. The fortress, the rep says, is overrun by mainly beowolves and a sleuth of ursas. He seemed very nervous, seeing such young hunters and huntresses. Over the course of enrollment at Beacon, Team RWBY has become known as the team who found and put Cinder Falls and Roman Torchwick in prison. This is the representative's only reassuring fact. The teams were dismissed and left the man's office.**_

Ruby was the first to speak after they left the office building. "He seemed … nice." The youngest girl nervously laughed. Weiss scrunches up her face at Ruby.

"Maybe it's because he knows our reputation." Weiss cannot stand the fact that even though the four girls stopped the two most notorious criminals in Remnant, they are mainly known for destroying just about everything in their path while on small assignments. "We, meaning mainly you and Yang, Ruby, destroy everything." Yang takes offense at this and scoffs.

"Hey, that light pole got in the way! It deserved it!" Yang, being the opportunist of puns, cannot hold back. "I guess it was lights out for that pole!" Yang grins really big after she delivers the pun. The other seven hunters and huntresses shake their heads and groan and sigh. "What? I thought it was a good pun."

Blake puts her hand on Yang's shoulder. The black-haired cat faunus calmly tries to get Yang to realize that they are officially on a mission. "It's 11 now, I think we need to do a little recon today, and then we can kill tomorrow. We need to know how large these Grimm are before we rush head-first and get hurt." The raven-haired woman seemed serious, and Yang understood. The blonde blushed as Blake was speaking.

"I understand, Blake. I agree. I think we should do some recon," Yang finally spoke up. "Ruby is usually the one to run in head first." This made the hooded girl annoyed at her sister.

"Hey!" Ruby replied. "You drove your bike like a maniac when you and Neptune went to Junior's club to get information!"

Yang snickers. "Yeah, but he liked it." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Guys! We could stand here and talk all day, or we can do some reconnaissance and get this job over with," The white-haired girl spoke up in disgust. "I want to go home already. This place is giving me the creeps." Nora sneaks behind Weiss while she talks.

Out of the blue, Nora jumps up and does her signature "sloth" impression. This annoys Weiss so much. Everyone bursts out in laughter. Well … almost everyone. Weiss was furious. She takes deep breaths to calm down. When she is calm and everyone is pretty much done with laughing, she decides to speak up. "Nora, if you do that one more time, I will hurt you."

Nora giggles, "Okay!"

**Chapter 5 is done. I hope Monty is dancing in heaven. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is Chapter 6. My mind is still on Monty Oum, but I will truck on in his memory. We left off with the two teams deciding to do a preliminary recon mission before going in to eliminate the Grimm. I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 6: Start of the Mission (Recon Pt. 1)

Weiss tapped her foot angrily. She wanted to get the recon over and go to bed. The fortress loomed some two miles away. "Can we just go now? I want to go to the hotel and take a shower and go to bed."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled at the snow-white-haired girl. "Fine. Let's go, guys!" Ruby shouts and throws her fist in the air. Everyone, with the exception of Weiss, who is still too heated, and Ren, who is just quiet, joined Ruby in the excitement.

Even Blake, the cool and reserved girl, was excited. She longed for an adventure with her friends where she doesn't have to worry about being scolded by her teachers. She didn't like being yelled at like she was when she used to protest for faunus rights. She is constantly reminded of her rogue past. She joins the group in walking to the fortress. She thinks to herself as she walked.

Not too long before she decided to give up her criminal days and enroll into Beacon, she went on a mission with her partner, Adam Taurus, to steal a train car full of Dust. It just so happens it was a Schnee Dust shipment. That's why she kind of hides that part of her past from Weiss. They all know that she used to be a part of the White Fang, a radical group of faunus that recently has calmed down, and that she has changed. The reason why the White Fang was recently calmed down was that the White Fang was being manipulated by Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. Team RWBY put those two in prison.

Back in their second semester at Beacon, Team RWBY fought Roman in a Atlesian Paladin-290, a giant mecha suit. Through multiple attack combinations, they managed to wreck the suit enough to force Roman out of it. Out of nowhere, Neo shows up and the two criminals disappeared. Before encountering them, the team split up and did a little recon to find information. Yang took Neptune, a friend of Sun, a monkey faunus they met in their first semester, to Junior's club. Junior gave some of his men to Roman, but they never came back. Blake took Sun to a White Fang meeting. This meeting is where Roman revealed the mecha suit. Roman recognized them, and got in the suit and started chasing Blake and Sun. Weiss used her connections with her father's company to find classified documents. Ruby found out that Penny, a strange girl, is actually an android that possesses an aura, a life force. Blake called everyone together, and with help, they took down the suit, but Roman got away. Weird thing is that Sun and Neptune were never to be found immediately after the fight. Turns out, the two had gone to go eat somewhere to eat. Those guys are weird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes fly by while Blake reflects on the second semester of their first year at Beacon. The two teams finally arrive at the fortress gates. Each of the hunters and huntresses had their weapons out, just in case the Grimm sensed them and had planned an ambush. The man who sent out the job gave the two teams the pass code to the fortress, as the fortress still had enough electric power to be able to open the gate. Ruby enters the code.<strong>_

"Alright, 8-6-7-5-3-1-4. That should do it." Ruby sighs. The gate slowly opens and the two teams stare at the massive castle before them. Ruby's jaw drops. "Ummmm, I think we should split up and keep low profiles as we search. I think these Grimm are nocturnal, but we need to be careful."

The blonde-headed boy nods. "I agree. We take to east side, and your team takes the west side?" Jaune seems a little apprehensive about the size of the fortress. Jaune, who technically snuck in to Beacon with fake test scores, has become much stronger since he entered Beacon. He trained with Pyrrha to become as strong as he is now. He still is a coward to new things. Jaune grew up with seven sisters, which has its pros and cons. One pro is that he can dance. Everyone assumed that he couldn't dance because he was so clumsy. He proved everyone wrong. A con to having been raised along seven sisters is that he doesn't know how to be tough like a man should be. He is brave, but still cowers in the face of extreme danger. However, sometimes his cowardice helps, because his aura, unlocked thanks to Pyrrha, helps him fight. During a large invasion of Grimm, Jaune faced a huge Ursa, easily two to three times the size of a normal Ursa. He screamed and slashed at the Ursa with his sword charged with his aura. He stopped slashing. The huge Ursa fell over, impressing and making his team proud. Pyrrha, who likes Jaune, was impressed and was proud that her training worked.

Ruby, with a serious smirk, replies "That sounds like a great idea. Splitting up will make this go faster. Let's move out."

"Okay, let's go guys." Jaune walks with his team, leaving Team RWBY to go do their recon.

Blake was the first to speak after Jaune and his team left. "I think we should go, too. We have only about five hours until sunset. I think these Grimm are nocturnal."

"Okay." Ruby agrees.

**Chapter 6 done. I figured since that the fortress is so huge, I should split up the recon into multiple chapters. Until next time, bye!**


	8. Update

**Hello, bear with me here. I know I haven't updated in over a month, but school are other things have interfered and I haven't been able to write. Chapter 7 is on its way soon. I don't know when soon is, but it will be released within the next month.**


	9. Happily (Maybe) After Beacon Chapter 7

**I'm back. Summer writing was a bust. It's senior year. I have decided to finish this story with Chapter 10. I do not own RWBY. By the way, I am so psyched for Volume 3.**

Chapter 7: Start of the Mission (Recon Pt. 2)

_Team RWBY and Team JNPR have split ways to tackle the huge fortress. Team JNPR's recon goes without a hitch, but Team RWBY hits a snag._

Blake, being the more logical member of Team RWBY, suggested that they should split up into two teams. Ruby, the team leader, seconds the motion.

"How are we going to split up, then?" snaps the white-haired heiress Weiss Schnee.

The raven-haired Blake sighed, "Look. We can split up in teams of two, and if you run into trouble, call the other team on your Scroll for backup."

The ill-tempered "Ice Queen" snapped back. "That's not what I meant. I meant who is going with who. I'm assuming we are going to split up as Ruby and Yang, with the other teams as Blake and I."

A smile curled around the edges of Blake's mouth. "Actually, I was thinking Yang and I, and you and Ruby."

Weiss scoffs, but eventually resigns because she remembered that Zwei would be with the red-hooded team leader. She initially hated the dog, but immediately warmed up to the corgi. Weiss had this wicked-looking smile thinking about it, losing all concentration and thinking of playing with the adorable dog. She snaps back to reality. "Alright."

Blake and Yang look at each other. Yang finally pipes up. "We only have a few hours left of sunlight. Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang, being the better fighters in the case of an ambush, took the inside while Ruby and Weiss took the perimeter. Everything was great until Ruby and Weiss were ambushed by a pack of beowolves that lived in the wall of the fortress.<p>

Ruby was swinging around Crescent Rose. It's her massive scythe that doubles as a high-impact sniper rifle, or as she explained to Jaune when they first met, "it's also a gun". Weiss doesn't mind her doing it because it keeps Ruby from talking. She was spinning it over her head while walking. Weiss walks just far enough away from Ruby so the massive scythe wouldn't hit her. It was normal. Ruby stops walking and perkily says to Weiss "Hey, Weiss, watch this!" Weiss spins on her heel with her arms crossed, slightly annoyed. Ruby uses her speed semblance to twirl Crescent Rose to higher and higher speeds. She then lets go, hoping it would go straight up into the air, but instead spins like a boomerang and crashes into the wall, creating a massive hole. "Oops" was all that Ruby could say.

Weiss tapped her foot and shouted "Way to go, you dolt!" as Ruby ran to retrieve Crescent Rose. Weiss rolled her eyes and walked towards her ditzy partner. As Weiss walked closer to Ruby, she noticed that Ruby had made it to her weapon, but had not moved.

"Uh, Weiss?", questioned Ruby, with great fear in her voice, "I think we need some help."

"What do you mean?", Weiss replied as she joined Ruby's side. Her eyes widened when she saw multiple pairs of glowing red eyes staring back at her. She grabbed Ruby and ran for the nearest building. Luckily, Weiss was strong enough to drag Ruby and Crescent Rose.

"I'm sorry, " Ruby sobs.

"Stop, Ruby. It's time to be serious." Weiss snaps as she pulls out her Scroll and calls Blake. On the third ring, Blake picks up.

"What's going on?" Blake answers.

Weiss takes a deep breath and then starts. "Ruby was swinging around Crescent Rose and it broke a huge hole in the wall, where behind it, a pack of beowolves live. I pulled Ruby away and we are pinned down in a building. Luckily, the door is strong, but it won't hold forever."

Blake takes a second to take in the information. "Oh, so that was the crash we heard. We thought it was a crumbly wall that fell. Hold on, we are on the way. Make sure that your Scroll is on so I can track it."

Weiss goes to another room. "Alright, let Yang know that Ruby is okay. She is worried that she has jeopardized the entire mission. This fortress is too big to just have a single pack. Besides, beowolf packs are very territorial. They keep separate from other packs."

Blake responds with a calm voice. "Got it, I'll tell her."

* * *

><p>"Was that Weiss?", Yang asks with a puzzled look.<p>

Blake sighed. "Yeah. Ruby was stunting around with Crescent Rose and made a hole in the fortress wall. You know that crash we heard? That was them. That section of the wall had a pack of beowolves behind it. Ruby thinks that she has messed up the entire mission."

"I'm guessing they are pinned down in a building and we need to rescue them?", Yang questions.

Blake nodded. "Yep. I'm tracking Weiss's Scroll right now."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Man, I hope it's not too far. I wish I had my bike."

Blake grumbled "Knock it off and let's go. It's not too far if we heard the crash."

* * *

><p>Five minutes pass and the beowolves are still pounding away at the door. It will only be a matter of time before they figure out how to get in through the windows. Weiss seems to be calm, but she is just putting up a facade so Ruby would at least try to be brave. Sadly, Ruby is still shaken from the sheer number of beowolves out there. There are at least 150 of them, if not more. Sure, she has faced a pack of beowolves alone before, but that was in an open area and there were only 30 or so in that pack. Also, these beowolves are way larger than the ones she faced.<p>

Weiss sighs. "C'mon Ruby, Blake and Yang are on their way."

Ruby has this solemn expression on her face. "Weiss, I don't think I feel too good."

Weiss's face changes into a worried, puzzled look. "What's wrong?" Tell me." Ruby doesn't say anything, but opens her right hand, bright crimson liquid oozing from a fresh, deep cut. "Oh my God, Ruby, what happened?"

Ruby has tears in her eyes. "I was trying to get Crescent Rose out of the wall and I cut my hand on the blade." Ruby starts sobbing.

Weiss immediately panics, but remembers that in Ruby's backpack is the first-aid kit. She grabs it and starts wrapping up Ruby's bleeding hand. "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't Zwei hint that you were hurt?"

Ruby's sniffles. "Because I didn't want you to yell at me for doing something stupid, and because I told him not too."

Weiss sighs. "I wouldn't have yelled at you because you are my teammate and injures are not worth being angry about. I worry about you. You are an adult, but you still need to grow up some more." The white-haired heiress was not scolding the young, hooded girl, but calmly trying to console her. "Besides, when Yang and Blake get here, I will tell Yang you are hurt, and she will go berserk. Then the beowolves won't stand a chance." Weiss grins.

This makes Ruby giggle and sniffle, knowing that Yang would do anything to protect her baby sister. "Yeah," Ruby exhales.

The two girls hear shots, and the beating on the door stops. Weiss sighs in relief. "Looks like they're here."

Blake knocks on the door. "Hey, it's Blake, open up!" Weiss opens the door. She sees a dozen or two beowolves already dead. Behind the bodies, Yang is fighting more beowolves. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm okay, but Ruby is hurt and can't fight," Weiss answers.

Yang overheard the last part because Weiss purposely said that louder than normal. Weiss giggles as Yang goes berserk, as Yang's soft purple eyes turn into the deep red of rage. Blake is puzzled by Weiss. "Why are you laughing? Ruby is hurt."

"Yeah, but Ruby just cut her hand on Crescent Rose. She will be okay. We may have to wait a few days to actually clean out this place to let her heal up. I think Jaune can use his aura to help her. It's a pretty deep cut, but a few treatments and she will be fine." Weiss grins as Ruby stands up.

"I can fight," Ruby groans as she tries to grip Crescent Rose.

Weiss turns around. "No you can't. Don't worry, we can do it. Yang's berserk mode is on, so it shouldn't take more than ten minutes, tops."

Ruby sighs as she sits back down. "Alright."

Weiss steps outside and Blake starts to close the door. "Lock the door, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby gets up and locks the door.

* * *

><p>The fight goes for about ten minutes, just like Weiss said. Blake knocks, letting Ruby know that they are done. Ruby opens the door and Yang bursts in to hold her little sister with tears starting to form in her eyes.<p>

Ruby put her good hand on Yang's back. "It's okay, Yang. I was careless and cut myself with Crescent Rose."

Yang pulls away still gripping Ruby's shoulders. "But still, I'm your older sister and I have to protect you."

Ruby sighs. "Yeah, but I am the leader of Team RWBY and I should be the one protecting you guys."

Blake steps in, "It's alright, guys. I think we are done for today. I'll call Pyrrha and tell them that we can go back to the hotel."

"Sounds great, I'm exhausted," Weiss adds.

* * *

><p><em>The two teams meet up at the entrance of the fortress and go back to the hotel to sleep. Before going to bed, Ruby is treated for her hand. They sleep until noon the next morning.<em>

**Chapter 7 is done. Sorry for the long wait. In order to make it up, I made it super long. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. I hoped you liked the longer chapter. This chapter is not going to be too long. VOLUME 3 HAS STARTED! As always, I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 8: Recovery

_The two teams sleep after coming back from the reconnaissance. They go to the city representative after grabbing lunch the next day to debrief him on what happened at the fortress. He is relieved that no one is seriously, but is concerned that Ruby, the team leader, was careless and put herself and others in danger. He assured the two teams that they can stay as long as they like to recover. However, they must not abandon the mission. Ruby reassured him that she will be okay in a few days because of Jaune's healing powers. _

_Jaune's aura use has come a long way since applying to Beacon. His aura use to be purely protective, but with Pyrrha's help, he has developed it as a shield and a healing agent. It works, but it takes a little longer for Jaune to heal others, as it drains his aura fairly fast. The representative thanked them again for doing the mission. The frequency of errant Grimm terrorizing the city was getting too great. _

_He was glad to hear that the two teams have estimated the number of beowolf packs to about seven, while luckily taking out the largest pack by sheer accident. In the center of the fortress, a sleuth of Ursai have taken over the former city hall. The number of Ursai is unknown due to the fact that the city hall was not built stone, but a particularly strong steel that even Pyrrha' Polarity aura couldn't bend. Team JNPR didn't want to disturb the Ursai. The way they knew that Ursai were in there are the giant slashes in the doors. The two teams left the city representative's office and went back to the hotel._

"Okay," Ruby announces as they left the building, "I think we need to go back to the dor… err… I mean the hotel." Her face turns bright red in embarrassment. Everyone giggle at the youngest member of both teams.

"I agree," Weiss jumps in. "Let's go back so we can rest. My feet hurt."

* * *

><p><em>The two teams go back to their hotel rooms and lay down. Team RWBY turns on the TV to catch up on news. Team JNPR take turns in the shower. Jaune comes over to Team RWBY's room to take care of Ruby's hand.<em>

Ruby sighs as Jaune concentrates on using his aura. Jaune finishes and Ruby stands up and gives Jaune a hug. "Thanks, Jaune. You are a great friend. Without you, we would be takings weeks off to let my hand heal."

Jaune exhales. "Thanks, Ruby. I know my aura is not very strong when it comes to healing others, but I am glad that I can at least help."

Blake interrupts the comfort to tell them that they need to come watch something on TV. The two rush and sit down as Weiss tells them to hush. Blake turns up the volume as the reporter starts talking. "At approximately 9:23 this morning, the notorious thieves Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall broke out of the Atlesian prison. The two were imprisoned for grand thefts of major dust supplies and terrorism. Cinder Fall also posed as a student at Haven Academy to gain entry to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Torchwick and Fall worked with The White Fang to make and use soldiers. The White Fang used to be an organized faunus-rights group aimed at equality. There was a power shift, and the group became more and more violent. Roman Torchwick was apprehended after a failed attempt to blow up a section of Vale using the underground railroads of the failed Mountain Glenn settlement while Grimm upon the city. Luckily, the Atlesian army and Beacon Academy student were able to subdue the Grimm and White Fang members who were assisting Torchwick." The reporter kept talking as the four girls just stared at each other.

Ruby, disparaged by this news, spoke up after the reporter finished. "I thought they were locked up for good and the White Fang was turning good."

Blake sighed. "I guess not. The only way that they could have got out is by gaining access to dust for Cinder. I suspect Neo. That girl was just brainwashed to follow Roman and Cinder, so she wasn't charged. She could have visited them and managed to slip some dust to Cinder."

Just then, there was a furious knocking on the door. Ruby popped up to answer it. It was Jaune, who looked like he ran from his room. Out of breath, Jaune tried to say "Roman,… Cinder… broke… out…"

Ruby laid her hand on his shoulder. "We just saw. Also, why didn't you call me?"

Jaune hung his head. "I wasn't thinking." This made the girls giggle.

Ruby told him "We are not responsible for finding him. I need to heal. Give it a few more day and I will be ready to finish off that fortress."

Jaune has finally caught his breath. "Okay. See you guys later."

The girls all said in unison "Bye."

Ruby turns back to face her team as Weiss speaks. "Well, let's focus on our mission, then maybe we can find them after the mission.

**I love Volume 3. I hope it doesn't make this story be completely wrong. Two more chapters and this story will be complete. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Went to Washington, D.C. for a week a few weeks ago. It was awesome. I didn't have internet, so I couldn't write. Besides, we were so busy that I had not the time nor energy to write. I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 9: The Mission

_A week has passed and Ruby's hand is all healed up. The two teams meet up at breakfast and discuss how to start to eliminate the Grimm. After they finish, they go back to the hotel to round up their weapons and ammo that they need. They decided on a sweeping pattern to wipe out the beowolves and then take out the Ursai in the center. At 10:30, they set out for the fortress._

"Are we ready?" Ruby asks the two teams as they step up to the gate. There was a collective shout from all eight of the young hunters and huntresses. This was their first official mission as professional freelance hunters.

"You do all know it is going to take us a few days to eliminate the beowolves, right?" Weiss questions, trying to not bring down their excitement.

Yang slings her arm over Weiss's shoulder. "Of course we all know. We have gone through the Mountain Glenn mission back in our first year, remember?"

Weiss lets out a grunt of frustration as she shrugs off Yang's arm. "Yeah, but we had Dr. Oobleck with us. We are on our own, now."

"... And we are a lot stronger than we were back then, Weiss," Blake calmy interjects as she rests her hand on the frustrated heiress. "Besides, you are a little more free to do what you want than your sister."

Weiss sighs. "That's true, even though Winter is Ironwood's lieutenant, she has some freedom, but not as much as me, a freelance huntress from Beacon Academy."

Pyrrha giggles. "That's the spirit, Weiss. I know most teams don't stick together, but we are family."

Nora, the loudest person of the two teams, exclaims "Yeah, let's get to killing some Grimm!"

Ruby opens up the gate and the two teams get to work.

* * *

><p><em>It takes all day to take down three packs. Exhausted, but not beaten, the teams go back to the hotel. They go back the next day to take care of the last three packs. They decide to take a break between the beowolves and the ursai. The new hunters and huntresses have killed over 500 beowolves in just two days. As the result of battle, the young hunters are sore and need to rest.<em>

"I'm sooooo sore!", "Me, too!", and various saying of agreement rang around the table at the diner where the two teams were eating at after finishing off the last pack of beowolves.

"Yeah!", or whatever Nora yells through her mouthful of pancakes. She swallows and then retries to voice her agreement. She adds "Also, these pancakes aren't all that great. Ren's are way better."

_The two teams finish eating and recover back at the hotel._

* * *

><p><em>After a full day of recovery, Team RWBY and Team JNPR go to the fortress to eliminate the sleuth of Ursai. Through combined attacks, the teams managed to break into the building where the Ursai had held up. Turns out, the building had access to an underground tunnel system, and that is how the Ursai traveled to the outside world. The battle lasted for over four hours. The Ursai were all eliminated. As the teams reached the gate to leave, they were greeting by familiar, yet unwelcome, faces.<em>

"Oh look, it's Red and her friends. The ones responsible for my time in prison. Looks like they have made our job easier, huh, Cinder?" Roman asks.

Cinder, in her elegant, yet evil tone, replies. "Yes. I thought our new base of operations would be needed to be exterminated."

The two teams get in an attacking stance, fearing that they would need to fight. Ruby pipes up "Looks like you are outnumbered. We are a lot stronger since we put you all away. We are not going to let you stand by and watch."

Roman preps his cane. "Very well. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Cinder's clothes start to glow. "Prepare yourselves."

_Yang pumps her Ember Celica, ejecting the spent shells and reloading with her explosive shells. Everyone reloads their guns if needed. However, no one attacks, creating a standoff._

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, it's just how I planned this chapter. Next Chapter is the thrilling conclusion to "Happily (Maybe) After Beacon".**


	12. Chapter 10

**Christmas Break is over and this is the last chapter of this story. I will wrap up this project and present it in March. I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 10: The End

_Exhausted, the two teams ready themselves for the ultimate test: getting rid of Roman and Cinder for good._

Roman had a smirk on his face "Why don't you just give up already? You do realize that you put us away in prison with a lot more people. The only reason you gained the fame you did was for the fact you all were first year Beacon students." He kept going on and on about how they were still weak, even though he and Cinder have sat in a cell for years.

Yang yells "Shut up!" Her eyes flare to her enraged red.

Roman lifts his hands like he has been told to freeze. "Lookie here. Blondie is a little angry. Come get me if you want. I might even let you land a punch."

Little do the two teams know that as they stand around, White Fang troops still loyal to Roman and Cinder's cause are on their way.

Seeing as Roman and Cinder had used her former friends in the White Fang as lackeys, Blake felt the duty to put an end to their crimes. She looks over to Team JNPR and angrily grumbles "We are a lot stronger than last time. Team RWBY can hold them off while you guys go get backup to put these two away."

Jaune nods. "Alright. We'll do that." His team starts running. Roman and Cinder step aside to let them pass. All eight hunters and huntresses are confused as to why they let the team pass.

Roman snickered. "What? We are letting them go because we don't have anything against them. It's you who put us away. The plan was that after we were all set up here, we were going to track you all down and exact our revenge, but it looks like you have done the work for us." He then pulled out a cigar and lit it. He turned to Cinder, and Cinder looked back. "Do you still has the Dust in your clothes? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm sure you do."

Cinder gave the team of girls a menacing glare and smile. "You are correct. I had Emerald trick the guards into giving her my dress back." Turning to Roman, "I feel like that I just drained the Fall Maiden's power all over again."

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other in shock. This was not good. Before she was defeated, Cinder had nearly almost unlimited power due to draining away pure magical powers from the Fall Maiden, a woman who has been given magical powers through an old fairy tale based on truth. Cinder was nearly unstoppable. However, she did have her limits. She was the last person to be apprehended.

Blake sighed. "Neo, I guess, huh?" Utter disbelief befalls the team's calm faunus.

Roman smirked. "You would be correct, my lovely kitty cat. Currently, she is on her way here with some White Fang troops. They were ordered to go into hiding after we were captured. And since Neo broke us out after the people have forgotten about us, they are coming out to resume our plans."

This revelation maybe Ruby pull out her Scroll to call for backup, but there was no signal. They had to do this alone. "Guys, I have no signal. No backup for us this time. Remember, we are much stronger now."

Yang pounded her fists together. "Yeah. I've got some beef with the Bull-E in the bowler." She flashed a wide smile after the terrible pun she made.

Roman let out a hearty single laugh. "Ha! Great pun, Blondie. It looks like this will be fun."

Ruby readies her stance. "Alright. Weiss, Blake, since you two have the best long range attacks, you two will fight Cinder. Sis and I will fight Roman." Weiss and Blake nod as they ready themselves for the fight. "Okay? Go!"

The two mini-teams spring into each of their fights. The intensity increases as time goes on. Weiss and Blake are an even match for Cinder, who seems to be wearing down just a little, but not enough for the fight to swing to Blake and Weiss's way.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang are not doing too well. Ruby, being the youngest, does not have the aura reserves that Yang does. Trying to confuse Roman, Ruby used her semblance to run around Roman, but Roman waited until she slowed down to hook her with his cane. He then used the gun to slam Ruby into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Yang screams. "Ruby, noooooo!" Tears form in her eyes as Yang flies into a fury. Her semblance activates, causing her eyes to change into an extremely bright crimson color. Her hair lights on fire and her aura flares to a visible state as if she were a Super Saiyan. A crater forms under her from the crushing power of her aura. Roman, with no escape, prepares for the incoming attack. Unfortunately for him, Yang has absorbed so much damage from all of the fighting from the mission that she is, at least, five times stronger than him. All it took was one punch to knock out Roman and some of his teeth. Yang turned to Cinder, who had come to a standstill with Weiss and Blake. "You want some, too?!"

Cinder smirked. Believing in "Live to fight another day", Cinder calmly replied "No thanks," and teleported towards the tree line.

Blake, being the fastest, started sprinting towards her in pursuit. She shouted back towards her teammates "I'll chase her while you guys get Ruby some help."

Yang scoops up Ruby and she and Weiss sprint back to town and get Ruby to the hospital.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half passed and Blake steps into the hospital room. "I lost her, but the fortress is now being guarded thanks to Jaune and the rest. Roman is in the jail infirmary, recovering from a heavy concussion. Good job, Yang. He will be locked away for good in a solitary cell guarded at all times." Yang flashes a half smile. "I'm guessing she will be okay?"<p>

Weiss sighs. "Yeah, she may be tiny, but she can take a hit." She looks back over to a sleeping Ruby and holds her hand. "I think we need to let the veteran hunters try to get Cinder. I know it was a fluke that she appeared when she did, but I don't think we are just quite ready for her. Besides, Blake, I don't want you to be forced to kill your former friends in the White Fang."

Blake hangs her head. "I agree. We took out Roman, and that is good enough for me."

Groans can be heard from the hospital bed as Ruby wakes up. Yang tears up as Ruby's first words since being knocked out were "Did we win?" Yang chokes back a sob.

Weiss delivers the news. "Yes and no. Your sister destroyed Roman as vengeance for you and Cinder got away. You really should rest now. We will talk about this later."

Ruby groans and mumbles "Goodnight," as she shuts her eyes.

Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR enter the room. "Is she okay?" is the first thing that Jaune says.

Blake gives him the answer. "She just woke up, but we told her to sleep again."

Team JNPR collectively exhales. Yang giggles softly. "She takes after our dad in the toughness category," Yang replies.

Ren speaks up. "Well, that was our first mission. Maybe we should have done something a little less… exhausting. I think it's time for us to all rest."

Nora lets out a "Yeah!" in a whisper scream.

They all giggle. The new hunters and huntresses leave the room, with Yang being left alone. Yang holds her little sister's hand and cried a pair of tears and let them drop on Ruby's hand. "I promise I will always protect you. Your mother was my mother, too, even if I wasn't her daughter. She treated me with so much kindness. I will protect you. Rest up and let's go on an adventure, sometime." She gets up and kisses Ruby on the forehead and walks out of the room. Before she closes the door, she switches off the light and says "Goodnight, Sis." Yang closes the door and walks back to the hospital to rest.

**The End**

**Happily (Maybe) After Beacon is now done. It has been one heck of a time. I believe that I have improved my writing a lot. My presentation will be in early March. Goodbye. **


End file.
